Impossible to Forget
by samee's song
Summary: This story found its roots in the episode describing Robin's and Guy's past. It starts at the ending of Season 1 a few episodes before the season finale.  A story of their pasts and what it does to change their future.


Sherwood forest was quiet that day. Too quiet, as some might assert. It lent a sort of buzz of anticipation. Somewhere within it shady depths an entourage of a lady and her two guards were slowly making there way to Notingham. They were unfamiliar with the forest, and as such did not suspect that anything was amiss. The two guards were casually scanning the forest at intervals in their conversation. The lady had fallen slightly behind the two, wishing for some quiet, and had fallen into a dreamlike stance lost in her own contemplations. She had much to think about. She was returning to her birthplace after 15 years of leaving it. She was about to see a sister she hadn't seen in over 5 years..Her horse sidestepped in order to avoid a hole in the path. She startled, instantly shaking off her daydreams and becoming more alert. Her two men were about a half mile ahead of her now. She saw the danger in the situation, and set about to rectify it, urging her horse to a canter.

At this moment two events transpired simultaneously. A piercing whistle filled the air upsetting all three horses. As she fought to keep control of her horse, two ropes on either side of the path were raised effectively trapping them. Her guards had already drawn their weapons ready for whatever stepped out of the forest. She drew her bow and arrow, and kicked her horse into a gallop. The two men quickly followed suit, swiftly cutting the rope barrier. Their attackers must have been somewhat surprised by this immediate action, as nothing impeded their escape for these first few moments.

However, it was soon made clear that a clean escape was not to be accomplished. Arrows shot out from the forest, hitting one of her men in the upper thigh, and her own horse out from under her. As she fell to the ground she saw a handful of men rushing out of the forest towards them. Spurred on by the sight, she lept off the ground calling to her guard still on horseback to fend them off. She rushed to the injured man, and succeeded in getting them both on the horse still standing.

The other guard had been mostly successful in warding off the attack to this point. However, it was clear these men knew the forest and had circled around and were attacking again. They set off at a full gallop, exchanging arrows as they went. They headed in the direction of the nearest manor: Locksley.

As they sped through the village of Locksley towards the manor, several things passed through the ladys mind. She was astounded first that their attackers had not continued to pursue them, and had let them escape so easily. Secondly, her mind turned to the state of Locksley and how different it seemed. A carriage stood outside the doors to the house, and the party pulled to a stop right beside it. Her guard rushed to assist her in lowering the other man off the horse. There was a man and women conversing at the door, that also rushed over. "Evelyn!" the women exclaimed. "What are you.." at that moment she caught sight of the injured mans leg. "what happened?" The lady spun on her heel, confused. "Marian!" Evelyn, was more then happy to see her, and would have expressed it but at that moment there was more pressing matters. "For God's sake, help me get him inside!" she ordered.

Marian rushed to help, and the man whom Evelyn assumed to be the lord of the manor lead the way to a table. He swiftly pushed everything off the top and helped them hoist the injured guard onto the table. Evelyn abruptly swept past all of them to speak to the him. "how you holding up, Henry?" He attempted a smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimace. "I- I reckon I am doing good all things considerin." Evelyn smiled back. She turned to the others. "I need hot water, mead and wrappings. Now." They scurried to bring them. All except the Lord of the Manor, who stood in the background observing. Evelyn had no thought to spare him, and promptly forgot him. She turned to the leg, examining the wound. She needed to get the arrow out as soon as possible. She lifted her skirt, grabbing the knife fastened at her ankle.

Marian had returned with the requested items. Evelyn instructed her to pour a glass of mead and help Henry drink it. As soon as his head was back on the table, she cut the arrow, swiftly pulling it from his leg. His scream was piercing, and wreaked havoc on her nerves. "Marian, give him another." She cut at the fabric, hands shaking. Thankfully the wound had not bled to any great extent. She finished cutting the bandages, and hesitated. She took a deep breath, grabbed the knife from where she had placed it in the fire, and in one motion placed it on the wound searing it shut. He again cried out in agony, writhing with pain. She removed the knife, and wrapped the wound. By the time this was accomplished he had passed out. She instructed Marian to wash him and put cover him with a blanket and promptly left the room. When she returned her face had lost its white palor, but her eyes still looked haunted.

Marian rushed across the room, embracing her. "Evelyn, what happened? Are you alright? Why are you here today? Weren't you supposed to come next week?" They followed one after another. Evelyn glanced towards John, still standing waiting for instructions. He nodded his head and left without a word. " Oh Marian, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you! We made better time then I anticipated. We were just attacked in the woods, I thought that Sherwood would be safe..I didn't think.."

At this point she was interrupted by a low voice in the corner. "Hood." It came out more as a growl then a statement. Evelyn had forgot his presence, and turned to him. "I am sorry...hood? Sir.." for a moment it appeared as if he was hurt that she did not know who he was. It was so quickly replaced by a smirk that she doubted she had seen it at all "Yes" he practically snarled, "Hood." Marian, stepped in, cooly stating. "Evelyn, this is Sir Guy of Gisbourne Lord of Locksley, Sir Guy this is my half sister Evelyn."

Evelyn felt as though the world stopped. "Guy?" she breathed the name as if it was a prayer. He stood rooted to the spot, face impassive. Only a slight twitch of his hand acknowledged he had heard her at all. She fought for composure. Turning to Marian she asked, "What happened to Robin?" Marian's glance flitted to Guy, who still had not moved. "He is an outlaw" was all she said. This remark incited a response from Guy. His gaze turned hard. Evelyn could feel the raw anger pulsating from his person, and she struggled to not respond to it.

"Haven't you heard?" His tone tinged with mockery. "Turned outlaw after returning from the Holy Land. They call him Robin Hood now. It was him that attacked you and your men." The last part was said with such utter contempt that Evelyn was left with no doubt what Guy would do to Robin of Locksley if he ever got the chance.

Evelyn's nerves were completely shattered by this point, she concentrated on getting through the next ten minutes. " Is there a physician that can be fetched to attend to Henry?" She directed the question at no one in particular. Guy responded, apparently eager to leave, and set out to bring the physician from Notingham and inform the sheriff of Hood's movements.

After his departure there was a discernible lift in the tension of the room. Evelyn turned to Marian, embracing her once again. "Now explain. I hear nothing from you in five years, and suddenly you write asking me to come... Robin is back and an outlaw..?" Guy. She didn't say it but it was there at the forefront of her thoughts. Marian simply stated "now is not the time, but thank you, thank you so much Evelyn for coming!" There were tears brimming in her eyes, but Evelyn thought it better not to push the issue.

Instead she gave her another squeeze and turning walked to where Henry lay. "If the physician aproves we will need to move him to Knightly." Marian agreed and asserted that there should be plenty of room in the manor for him. Evelyn then excused herself, asking Marian to watch Henry so she could go speak to John about the horses.

She left the house questions whirling in her mind. It seemed she had stepped out her life and into an entirely different world. The past two weeks hardly seemed real. She found her mind drifting to the past, a time when the dark eyes plaguing her mind had shone with laughter and indulgence instead of hatred and pain. She sighed, wondering what had transpired between now and then.


End file.
